The Witness
by Hatake Shiko
Summary: Horatio Caine of the Miami CSI team has an unusual witness that he must question... even if said witness continues to yell about nothing except boxes and ghosts! So, what will happen if Horatio's witness turns out to be the Box Ghost?


I don't own CSI Miami or Danny Phantom

I don't own CSI Miami or Danny Phantom. There, I said it.

The Witness

Horatio Caine looked out the window of the Miami Dade Police office, his ever present sunglasses reflecting the hustle and bustle of the streets below him. Things had been pretty slow in Miami crime wise for the past couple of days. No deaths had been reported and it seemed as if the team was going to finally get a little break from the normalcy that came with being a member of the CSI. A van rolled into the parking lot and the man sighed.

"I guess I spoke a little too soon," he said to himself as he left his perch at the window and walked out of the room and started down the hall.

"Hey H," Eric said as he saw the man walking towards the ME's office. "We have someone for you to talk to… he's a bit… well, weird and we thought he would be perfect for you to talk to."

Horatio quirked an eye brow, "Really now? Well then, I'll go talk to this man… May I ask what is so special about him?"

"We found him in a box inside of an airplane."

"And he is alive, correct?" Horatio said as he tried to figure out why he had to talk to this proclaimed "weird" man.

"Yes, but the man we found in the box next to him was not." Horatio nodded his head and then asked Eric what room the man was in. "Room one… and be prepared for anything, H… this guy is a bit out of it."

"Thanks for the warning," Horatio said before he started walking down the hall again until he came to a door with a "1" on it. He opened the door and froze for a few moments as he stared at the funny little man in front of him. The man, odd as it sounded, was a light blue and seemed to be wearing an outfit made for a plumber. He had two large bracelets, one on each wrist, and the normal handcuffs that usually accompanied suspects that came through the station's doors.

"Hello," Horatio said as he sat down in the chair across from the strange man. "My name is Horatio Caine, my friend, and who might you be?"

"I am the BOX GHOST!" The man said as he jumped from his seat and raised his arms above his head. "Controller of all containers cubical and square," he paused for a moment and then added, "along with the occasional roll of bubble wrap!"

No one in the room spoke for several moments as the strange stout man kept his pose, seemingly waiting for something.

"Um… Well, my friend," Horatio said as he took off his sun glasses and placed them in his pocket. "That's a very interesting name… but I'm going to need to your real name…"

The man thought for a moment before he suddenly thrust his arms near Horatio and wiggles his fingers. "BEWARE!"

"This isn't going to be easy, is it my friend?" Horatio said as he sighed. "Well then, Mr. Ghost," he began, ignoring the man's screams of 'Beware!' "Could you tell me how you got in that box?"

"The Ghost Child placed me in this box right after he placed these cursed cuffs on my wrists! I am unable to control my boxes with these infernal things on! What kind of Box Ghost cannot control his cubical containers?"

"A bad one," Eric said as he walked in and sat down next to Horatio. "Oh, and H," he began as he pointed to the strange man. "That's not make-up," he said as he pointed to the blue on his skin. "We don't know what it is, trace can't identify it. And did I mention that it won't come off?"

Horatio didn't respond to Eric and instead looked at the blue man. "Sir… do you know what happened to the man who was in the box next to you?"

The stout man thought for a moment before he tilted his head to the side a bit. "What do you mean, human?"

"We found a man dead in the box next to you on the plane and we would like to know what-"

"Someone dare place such an unworthy being inside one of MY beloved boxes!" The blue man seemed furious as he glared at Horatio. "This person… who was this person?"

"We were hoping that you would be able to tell us that," Horatio told him.

"I can," the blue man said before he held out his arms. "But in order to tell you of this man I need these things taken off!"

"I'm sorry, sir," Caine said as he shook his head. "We can't remove the hand cuffs…"

"Not those," the Box Ghost yelled as he thrust his arms again. "Release me from these circular constraints and I will reveal to you the infidel who desecrated my cardboard minion! With them on I cannot use my almighty power over all things cubical and square!"

"You mean the bracelets," Eric asked as he pointed the cuffs which, upon further inspection, as the word 'Fenton' on them. "I'm sure we could get them off." The man reached over and tried to unfasten the cuffs and found that they weren't coming off. "Um, H… they're not coming off."

"The cylindrical restraints must be removed with a password!" The man bellowed as he puffed out his chest.

"Alright," Eric said, a grin spreading across his face. "What's the password?"

The blue man paused and gave them a look of confusion. "Beware?"

"Incorrect password," a metallic voice said from the bracelets. It sounded masculine and slightly stupid. "Get me fudge."

Eric backed up for a moment before he walked over to the man again. "Alright… um… Open sesame?"

"Incorrect password. Buy more fudge."

"Maybe it as something to do with chocolate," Horatio said as he thought for a moment. "Brownies."

"Incorrect password. Maddie, buy more fudge."

"Chocolate cake!"

"Incorrect password. I want Fudge."

"Mousse cake?"

"Incorrect password. Fuuuuuudge."

"H, I don't think this is working…"

"Incorrect password. Note to self, the password is Emergency Ham. Eat Fudge."

Eric and Horatio looked at one another and then at the bracelets. "The guy who made this must be a real idiot, H…"

"I would agree," Horatio said before he leaned in towards the bracelets. "Emergency Ham."

"Password Accepted! Danny, remind me to eat the fudge behind the Emergency ham."

The metal cuffs fell to the wooden table with a metallic clash and the blue man started to laugh, softly at first but then gaining in volume as he started to rise from his seat. Eric rolled his eyes as he sat back. "Great," he said as she continued to watch the man stand. "Another nut job… and here I thought he was actually going to be of…" he cut himself off as he noticed the man's knees appearing and saw that he was rising higher than he had earlier. "H…"

Horatio was unable to say anything as he watched the man… float… from his seat until he was high in the air, still laughing.

"You have freed me from the cursed confines of the Ghost Boys invention! Now I am free to terrorize the world with my corrugated cardboard wrath!" The man said as he laughed and then flew up through the ceiling. The two men continued to stare at where the man had phased through until a scream was heard down the hall. The two men looked at one another and than waited until the woman came running down the hall and into the room.

"Horatio! A blue man just flew into the evidence room and took the box that I was examining!"

"Um… leave it be for now," Horatio said as he shook his head. "Eric and I have a lot of things we need to discuss at the moment…"

The woman was about to say something else when the faint sound of screaming coming from outside reached them. The three people turned their heads and watched as the blue man came through the wall, this time carrying a scared man in his grasp.

"HA! I, the Box Ghost, have caught the man responsible for ruining the reputation of my cubical companion!"

The man kept babbling about how he killed the guy and stuck him inside the box as the Ghost continued to laugh and spout off stupid lines about boxes and cubed things.

"Well humans," the man said as he looked at Horatio and grinned at him. "I must take my leave and pursue the Ghost Child once again!" He then vanished and the three of them were once again left alone.

"This doesn't leave the room," Horatio said to his two companions as he stood up, a bit light headed. "Not a word."

"But H…"

"Not a word…" With that the man stood up and began walking out of the room when a single word was bellowed down the halls.

"BEWARE!"

Horatio jumped slightly and looked around before he walked away again.

He really needed a vacation… He heard that Amity Park, Washington was supposed to be a good place to go for a vacation…

Yeah… Blame me v I reread this really good CSIxDP xover and then Katreal read it and found out that someone had asked that author for a CSIMIAMIxDP xover and she said something about locking Caine up with the box ghost… yeah. This is what we came up with. The story that gave birth to this is Running Blind by Dejah Thoris of Mars go read this fic!


End file.
